Batman: Arkham City
Batman: Arkham City is a 2011 action-adventure video game developed byRocksteady Studios and released by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 video game consoles, and Microsoft Windows. Based on the DC Comicssuperhero Batman, it is the sequel to the 2009 video game Batman: Arkham Asylum and the second installment in the Batman: Arkham series. It was released worldwide for consoles, beginning in North America on October 18, 2011, with a Microsoft Windows version following on November 22. Written by veteran Batman''writer Paul Dini with Paul Crocker and Sefton Hill,''Arkham City is based on the franchise's long-running comic book mythos. In the game's main storyline, Batman is incarcerated in Arkham City, a huge new super-prison enclosing the decaying urban slums of fictional Gotham City. He must uncover the secret behind the sinister scheme, "Protocol 10", orchestrated by the facility's warden, Hugo Strange. The game's leading characters are predominantly voiced by actors from the DC Animated Universe, with Kevin Conroy andMark Hamill reprising their roles as Batman and the Joker, respectively. The game is presented from the third-person perspective with a primary focus on Batman's combat and stealth abilities, detective skills, and gadgets that can be used in both combat and exploration. Arkham City''expands Batman's arsenal of gadgets and combat attacks and offers a more open world structure, allowing the player to complete side missions away from the primary storyline. The game received critical acclaim, particularly for its narrative, character and world designs, soundtrack, and Batman's combat and navigation abilities. It was tied for the highest-rated video game of 2011 according to review aggregator Metacritic, and was the recipient of several awards including: ''Game of the Year, Best Action Game, Best Action Adventure Game, Best Adventure Game, and Best Original Score from various media outlets, and it is considered one of the best games ever made. Arkham City was followed by several additional releases: a spin-off mobile game,Batman: Arkham City Lockdown, on December 7, 2011; a Game of the Year edition containing all of the game's downloadable content on May 29, 2012; and Wii U and OS X versions in November and December 2012, respectively. A successor, Batman: Arkham Origins, was released in October 2013, and a narrative sequel, Batman: Arkham Knight, was released in June 2015. The Completionist Jirard reviewed Arkham City for the 160th episode of The Completionist, and as the first episode of Superhero Month 2016. The video starts with a skit in which Alex brings over some video games he found while cleaning his house. Jirard, however, gets distracted by a Batman mask in Alex’s bag. He suddenly leaves with Alex still talking. Jirard compliments the story’s ambition, but questions the existence of Arkham City as a place. He’s also fond of the game’s presentation, which perfectly emulates the feeling of Batman even more than Arkham Asylum. He’s especially fond of the music and voice acting. Also, the detail and emersion helps him navigate the overworld easily. Jirard praises the expansion to the combat. He also appreciates the tweaks to Detective Mode from the previous game. He also takes special note of some of the new Bat powers, such as the gliding. Boss fights also get huge compliment. Jirard finds the amount of content somewhat overwhelming, especially The Riddler’s sidequest, but he finds most of them worth it. Overall, Jirard finds Arkham City a lot of fun. However, he’s very critical of the lengths players need to go to complete it. Statistics * 22 Game over screens * 2 Playthroughs of each campaign * 440 Riddler Challenges completed * 78 Challenge Map retries * 852 Riddler Medals collected * 41 hours of total playtime * 1 cotched of the day Trivia * Jirard completed this game mere hours before uploading this video.https://twitter.com/JKCompletesIt/status/695699129167577088 * Jirard gave this game the same completion rating as Batman: Arkham Asylum: Fini-Pete It! References Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Superhero Month Category:Fini-Pete It!